saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sento Kasai
This character is not related to Hasu Kasai. Sento Kasai is the son of Hunter Kasai and REDACTED. He is a player of End War Online, and is an Angel Hybrid in-game. Currently, he appears in End War Online: United Souls. Appearance - Armored= Using the REDACTED Anima Redistribution Mechanism, Sento can equip a sleek, skin-tight combat armor with a crimson and black color scheme. His coat does pass through the combat armor, allowing him to retain its appearance in addition to this armor. For the most part, the armor is angular with muscular designs all throughout, accenting Sento's natural musculature. As such, the additional armor plating is strategically placed to protect him while retaining flexibility and speed; however, his chest armor is a bit exaggerated and features a custom design that overlaps the parts of the coat it covers. His mask is minimal, showing similar angular details and a two slits in the mask for his eyes, which glow orange on the dark red mask. A couple of angel-themed details are sprinkled throughout in reference to Sento's Angel Hybrid avatar, such as a two angel-wing scarves flowing from his shoulders. The ARM itself is placed in the middle of his chest, glowing red due to its active state. With the REDACTED ARM, Sento's armor takes on an azure and black color scheme, sharing the same general appearance as his other armor, though it features heavier armor that cover more area, offering him much more protection. Unlike his other ARM, this form integrates his sword's sheath onto a moving joint on the side of his forearm, allowing him to reposition the sheath as he needs to execute attacks quicker or sheathe the blade immediately for the next attack in his Iaido/Iaijutsu style. His coat also gains an azure coloration to it so that its original red color doesn't clash with the black and blue color scheme this ARM provides. }} - Reality= IRL, Sento wears the standard uniform of his school, which is a white button-up t-shirt, a red necktie, black and red plaid trousers, black dress shoes, and an optional black blazer. When not in school, he wears a white t-shirt with a grey hood, dark blue jeans, a red flannel shirt tied around his waist, a dark grey zip-hoodie with dark red detailing and draw strings, a black casual blazer over the hoodie, and maroon high-top sneakers. }} Background Real Life His parents named him after a character from one of Hunter's favorite Tokusatsu shows and gave him plenty of love. From birth, Sento had shown signs of heightened cerebral reaction times, as well as ambidexterity. Sento didn't really enjoy social interaction, and grew up introverted; he inherited his father's rebellious and otaku nature, and took after both his parents' serious and logical mindsets. He also took after his father's love for Tokusatsu shows. His school life was fairly normal, but with social interaction at a bare minimum; his only interactions are with his childhood friend, Haru. When EWO and the RiftGear were released, Hunter bought him both in order to try to get him to interact more, which was successful. End War Online In-game, Sento was given an Angel Hybrid for his avatar, which possessed an unusually high affinity for Soulcraft and Anima control, as well as easier mastery of his Grey Soul. He worked with several professional in-game mercenaries and bounty hunters to train himself to fight better, taking in all their tips and tricks and compiling it into one unique, free-flowing fighting style while also developing techniques with Anima and Soulcraft. Eventually, one of his contracts would lead him to something he couldn't turn away from, whether he wanted to or not. Personality Sento is very similar to his parents, but still unique in his own way. He inherited his father's quiet, sarcastic nature and tactical and cynical behavior. Just like his father, Sento taunts his enemies, disrespecting those with higher powers as a way of psychologically messing with them. Unlike his father, his tactical thinking is mixed with his mother's politeness, fun-loving nature, warmth, kindness, and discipline. With this mixture of traits, he understands and makes jokes in any situation. Sento appears to take after his father more than his mother, sharing his introverted otaku nature. He enjoys anime, manga, and video games just as much as his father, and is very much into technology. Another resemblance to his father is the way he addresses girls without knowing their names, using "Princess," "ma'am," and "miss" interchangeably until learning the girl's name. Thanks to some of his father's teachings and learning himself, Sento is well-versed in the dealings of mercenaries and such. He takes after his father's affinity for the color red, even adopting the same epithet as Hunter where both father and son are known as the "Crimson Mercenary." Her mother held a high sense of justice and took the high-moral path, which Sento takes after and focuses on getting his job down in a way that doesn't weigh down his consciousness; though he uses lethal weapons, his constant joking is a method of deterring himself from the deaths he brings. At times, he can demonstrate an authoritative attitude just like her mother, commanding people and such to make sure a mission succeeds. When it comes to immodest women, Sento becomes extremely uncomfortable and blushes heavily around women who are scantily-clad in suggestive clothing. These kinds of subjects are ones that Sento tends to avoid, but is hesitant to bring up or talk about if there is no escaping the inevitable. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human - Angel Hybrid * Occupation - Mercenary/Bounty Hunter * Main Equipment: ** Dusk and Dawn ** Stampede ** Singularity ** Type 6 HF-016 Katana: Raiden ** to be rethought Sento Kasai is an excellent fighter among players in End War, capable of switching weapons on the fly. His experience with firearms comes from his father training him. As as an Angel Hybrid, Sento uses his speed and agility to move around the battlefield quick and perform aerial combos with his weapons, slashing with his swords or firing off a few shots from his guns. His fighting style is also unpredictable, switching between bullets and sword blades at the most bizarre times. Though it lacks true discipline as a sword style, it makes up for this by combining different moves into chained combos that can be used in the air or on ground. When wielding his Raiden blade, Sento focuses on a combat style based off of Iaido, Kendo, Iaijutsu, and Kenjutsu techniques. This style uses focused, concentrated strike at areas where an enemy would least expect, or using fake attacks to conceal his real attack, often tricking his opponents by using fake strikes, then speeding around them and striking in another area. His sword is constructed in a way that allows him to switch from a Katana to larger swords, each reinforced with a plasma edge for increased cutting power backed by the weight of the specific sword he's wielding; all of this contained in one sword and its large sheath. There is an option to even to create a second sword out of the sheath, allowing him to dual-wield when he wants. At times, Sento will forgo the use of Iaido techniques by wielding one of his guns alongside his sword firing bullets and cutting down enemies. Also of importance, Sento has been noted to possess an unusually powerful Soul, able to master basic Soulcraft very quickly, and teaching himself the more advanced Soulcraft. He often uses Soulcraft in conjunction with his firearms to increase the potency of his projectiles. His Stampede revolver, when Anima Infusion is applied to it, becomes an explosives launcher. Each bullets is transformed from an anti-materiel round into an explosive mass of Anima that detonates at Sento's command. Despite that, there are limits to his Soulcraft proficiency. Using the Stampede as the example, only one cylinder of ammunition can be charged and detonated at a time. If he loads a new cylinder and other infused projectiles have already been fired, he cannot detonate the infused ones if he infuses the new cylinder. Despite that, he's able to find ways around his limits by changing his strategy or weapons as needed. Much like his father, Sento is ambidextrous, favoring his right over left. This allows Sento to be extra lethal when fighting, as this trait further increases his unpredictable fighting style to one that can use any hand, with any strike, creating one lethal player. Also like his father, Sento has increased dexterity and has studied the human body, letting him fire guns quicker with his heightened dexterity and target certain areas of a person's body by memory for instant kills or to incapacitate someone, giving him another edge in combat. - REDACTED A= TBA - REDACTED S= TBA - REDACTED O= TBA }} - Upgrades= }} For transport, Sento rides a customized Honda CBR650F. He owns this bike IRL and in-game. IRL, the bike has a dark red/black color scheme, with a few modifications that make the bike look sleeker, as well as increase the performance. In-game, the bike has been heavily customized for rough usage due to the nature of Sento's occupation. Normally, the bike is kept in Sento's garage, in both worlds, and he rides it around as his means of transportation, both in-game and in reality. Trivia * I stayed up until 1:00AM PST creating Sento in one huge edit. * Some of his weapons are based on or reference other anime series'. One such weapon is the Stampede, a reference to Trigun. * His HF Blade is named after a Metal Gear character that is well-known for wielding an HF Blade as his primary weapon. * Sento's name comes from the protagonist of Kamen Rider Build, Sento Kiryu. In addition, Sento Kasai's voice actor is the actor who portrays Kiryu. * Concerning his bike, Sento wears a helmet when riding. He has customized his in-game helmet to have a set of headphones installed into it for listening to music, contacting someone, and generally negating the sound of wind rushing past one's face. * Sento likes cats, and finds them particularly adorable. Sometimes, Haru dresses up in a cat-maid costume for him, which he's embarrassed about, but deep inside, his inner pervert enjoys the outfit. He has a cut-butler outfit for Haru to enjoy as well, which exists in-game and IRL; custom-made by his mom with a little help from his dad. Category:End War Online Player Category:Male Category:Player Category:Hybrid Player Category:Protagonist